There is known an electric parking brake mechanism activated based on driving of an electric motor as a brake apparatus mounted on a vehicle such as an automobile (PTL 1). PTL 1 discusses a technique for activating an ABS when activating the electric parking brake mechanism to use a parking brake as an auxiliary brake while the vehicle is running.